Blood Singer
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: With the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry can finally live a normal life like he always wanted. However everything changes on his 18th birthday when he discovers he is the last of a rare clan of Vampires, and everything he has known is thrown upside down. Not only does he have to complete Hogwarts, but fight off advances from various vampires hoping to mate with him. R
1. Discovery

**I know the vampire motif has been done over and over and is probably getting to be a bit redundant, but I figured I'd give it a shot and see how it turns out. I've always loved Harry Potter and have the whole collection, movies and books included XD but I couldn't help write a story of my own and see where that goes. Hopefully it will actually turn out a lot better than how I envisioned it. Do leave your thoughts for me so I can see where I am standing in this! **

**Summary: With the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry can finally live a normal life like he always wanted. However everything changes on his 18th birthday when he discovers he is the last of a rare clan of Vampires, and everything he has known is thrown upside down. Not only does he have to complete Hogwarts, but fight off advances from various vampires hoping to mate with him. How will he survive? **

**Pairing: Multi-pairing **

**Rating: T**

**Setting: Two years after Lord Voldemort's death. Harry is finishing his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Thoughts and constructive criticism as well! **

**Do enjoy the story.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Blood Singer**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Discovery**

With the defeat of Lord Voldemort two years ago everything in the Wizarding world has finally returned to normal. No longer is Harry addressed as the "Chosen One" or "The Boy Who Lived", but rather he is known simply known as Harry James Potter, seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though he had to deal with the occasional writing or interview of him in the Daily Prophet, Harry was otherwise, content that he was no longer in the limelight. All he wanted to do was finish his final year in Hogwarts, graduate, and perhaps start a family of his own.

But of course things were never easy for him.

It all started after his 18th birthday, when he had the strangest craving for blood. Naturally Harry thought he was going crazy and tried to put the thought out of his head but the urge grew too strong to ignore the more the day progressed. By the end of his double Transfiguration class, Harry was sure he was going to go insane unless he got some form of the red liquid in his mouth. The thought drove him mad.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Ron asked, noticing his best friend had gone unusually quiet.

Said ravenette blinked a few times. "I'm fine. Completely fine," he grounded out, squeezing his hands into fists as he tried not to stare at the vein in his best friend's neck.

_'How would it feel if I could bite his neck and feel that warm liquid down my throat?'_

Horrified at the thought he just had of biting his best friend, Harry shook his head vigorously a few times to clear himself. Ron gave him a quizzical look which changed into delight when he spotted Hermione running towards them, arms full of books on various subjects she was taking. With everything calmed and back to the way they were, the three best friends decided it would be best to finish their education.

"Harry! Ron!"

Ron went over to help his girlfriend with all her heavy books, leaving Harry to stand in the middle of the Great Hall. He was about to turn around and flee the room, when someone bumped into his shoulder, causing him to whirl around to find a Slytherin standing behind him.

"Watch yourself Potter," came the contemptuous voice of Blaise, a friend of Malfoy's.

"I'm not the one walking around blindly bumping into people," countered Harry defiantly.

Blaise's nostrils flared momentarily but quickly returned to normal, and suddenly Harry found himself drawn to the Slytherin. Before he could control himself or react to his own body, the ravenette began sniffing at Blaise's neck, scenting the delicious blood flowing through the boy's veins.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaise shoved Harry away roughly, causing him to stagger into Ron.

"What's your problem Zabini!" hissed the redhead angrily.

"Tell your friend to keep his hands to himself," answered the Slytherin as he hurried away from the trio.

Harry could only blink as he wondered what he had just done.

* * *

Later that evening the Great Hall was filled with the Four Houses as all the students congregated for their evening meal. While Ron and Hermione eagerly ate a generous helping of treacle tarts and meat, Harry picked at his own food, wishing the steak in front of his plate was as bloody as possible. His actions drew the concern of his fellow Gryffindor friends, who knew Harry was never one to waste food like this.

"Harry what's the matter? You barely touched your plate," Dean eyed the full plate for emphasis.

"I'm not hungry," muttered the ravenette.

Ginny bit her lips. "We have a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw in a few weeks Harry, we need our captain to be in top shape."

"I'm just not hungry!" snapped Harry angrily, though he instantly regretted it when Ginny lowered her head.

He took a deep breath. "Sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to snap at you," he apologized in a soft voice.

"It's alright," she said with a smile.

Not in the mood for dinner now that he had snapped at his friend, Harry got up from the table and walked away from the dining table. Ron threw his best friend a worried glance but Harry didn't turn back around.

* * *

Once out of the Great Hall a wonderful and delicate scent bombarded Harry's nose straight on, sending shivers and tingles down his spine. Looking around for the source of the smell, he wandered towards the corridor leading to the Slytherin common room. The closer he got, the stronger the scent and every bone in Harry's body ached for it. Wondering why he was having these strange cravings, Harry continued down the path until he finally came to the source.

"I knew it," a male voice said.

He flicked his eyes upward to find Blaise from earlier standing in front of him, the source of the smell being a cut on his wrist which was steadily dripping blood. Immediately Harry lost control of himself, flinging forward to latch onto Blaise's wrist, sucking and licking from the wound like his life depended on it. The taste, which smelled metallic and coppery, was like honey to the ravenette as he drank from the cut.

With a jerk of his hand Blaise tore Harry away from his wrist, resulting in the latter snarling at him with a feral look, blood dripping down from the corner of his lips.

"Calm yourself Harry," Blaise said in a smooth voice.

Harry blinked a couple of times and regained his sense of mind. Only then did he register what had just happened and he collapsed to the floor in shock.

"Did I just..."

"You're wondering why you just threw yourself at me and started drinking my blood aren't you?"

Unable to trust his voice Harry merely nodded in response.

"You're a vampire like I am, only you are the last 'Blood Singer'," the indigo-eyed Slytherin explained.

"I'm a _what_?" Harry shakily stood on his legs to look at Blaise, unwilling to accept what the Slytherin had just told him.

Blaise sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks, his jaw flexing back and forth.

"You are a vampire," he stated simply.

"I got the vampire part...but what is this about Blood Singer?" questioned Harry in confusion.

"Follow me," Blaise started walking towards the direction of the library.

* * *

With everyone inside the Great Hall still dining on the evening meal, the library was rather quiet except for a few students studying and the matron Madame Pince, walking around to make sure no one was making excessive noise or violating any rules. Blaise towed Harry towards a section of the library, grabbed a dusty leather-back book, and brought him over to the farthest corner of the room.

"Here," he opened the book to a specific page, passing it to Harry who took it to read.

_Vampires_

_Vampires, like werewolves, are one of the few races of magical beings that walk this plane alongside Muggles and Wizards. It is said that Vampires were once an abundant race, but were hunted to extinction by Vampire Hunters for their blood and tears, and the organs of a Vampire are very valuable on the black market._

_Like their werewolf counterparts, vampires have been classified as extremely dangerous and dark abominations, not just by the European Ministry, but by the Asian, and American Ministries of Magic as well. Few have lived to tell the tale of an encounter with a vampire. _

_While it is said vampires are nearly extinct, it is impossible to prove as their features are akin to humans, and they have grown adept at hiding. _

_Vampires have a hierarchy, often ruled by a King or Queen, though they have long since scattered with the death of the last known vampire monarch in the year seventeen eighty-two. _

_Only those of royal blood may become the next ruler of the vampire race. _

_Of all the vampire clans, only one is associated with the royal line._

_The Blood Singers. _

_Blood Singers are a rare breed of vampires. They look and behave like normal people do, but their blood constantly sings to other vampires, hence the title Blood Singer. _

_Blood Singers can be identified by their innate ability to seek out blood from potential mates. _

_While vampires often marry their own to keep the race pure, many have taken to marrying humans to dilute the line and avoid detection. _

_Only the females of the Blood Singer line can bear children, though a male Blood Singer with the ability to do so is extremely rare and are born once every thousand years. _

_It is said whoever wins the heart of a Blood Singer vampire will share the throne when he or she becomes of age._

_Once bonded to a Blood Singer, a regular vampire becomes imprinted and will always answer the call no matter what. _

Unable to read any further up until this point Harry closed the book with a rather loud 'thud' and quivering hands.

"I..I'm a vampire?" he whispered in shock.

"I know you are a Blood Singer. Your blood is singing to me Harry, I can _hear _it calling out to me. Do you have any idea what this means? The vampire council has been searching for signs of a Blood Singer for the past three thousand years, and now I've finally found you."

Harry snapped his chin up so fast he nearly knocked Blaise in the jaw if he didn't have fast reflexes.

"I can't be a vampire! I just want to be a normal boy for once!" wailed a distraught ravenette.

Alarmed the wailing would draw the attention of Madame Pince, Blaise wrapped Harry in his arms and whispered soothing words in his ear. It did little to comfort Harry as he felt his body trembling. There was no way he could be a vampire! No way. He refused to believe it. It was impossible. Both his parents were humans, therefore he couldn't be a vampire.

Blaise had to be lying.

"I can't be a vampire. Both my parents are human," protested Harry weakly as he pulled away from Blaise.

"These genes often skip a few generations. Perhaps your ancestor was a vampire?"

"I...I can't," moaned the ravenette.

"Do not worry. I will not tell anyone about this Harry. Though I will say that by drinking my blood before, we are bonded and you have imprinted on me."

This caused Harry to shoot up from the chair he was sitting in, or at least tried to, Blaise's strong hold prevented the both of them from toppling over onto the floor.

"So you're saying we're...mates or something?" whispered a mortified Harry.

The indigo-eyed Slytherin gave him a scandalous look. "Are you saying you regret what you did back there?" he querried with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really..." admitted Harry, knowing the blood he drank was rather intoxicating to his senses.

"Then do not fear Harry. I will teach you our ways, and when you are ready, I will present you to the vampire council as the last Blood Singer. Our race will be restored and we will finally have a ruler to lead us," Blaise pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head.

"I don't want to be a ruler! I just want to live a normal life!"

Blaise pulled Harry closer against him. "Then we will tell the council your wishes," he placated to a weary Harry.

"And I was hoping I would have a normal 18th birthday for once in my life," mumbled the ravenette against Blaise's chest.

Blaise laughed.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Thoughts?_

_Comments? _

_Did you like the first chapter? _

_Main pairing will be Harry/Blaise._

_Don't want to turn this into a harem of boys XD _

_Shadow Songstress~_


	2. Adjusting To Vampire Life

**I know the vampire motif has been done over and over and is probably getting to be a bit redundant, but I figured I'd give it a shot and see how it turns out. I've always loved Harry Potter and have the whole collection, movies and books included XD but I couldn't help write a story of my own and see where that goes. Hopefully it will actually turn out a lot better than how I envisioned it. Do leave your thoughts for me so I can see where I am standing in this! **

**Summary: With the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry can finally live a normal life like he always wanted. However everything changes on his 18th birthday when he discovers he is the last of a rare clan of Vampires, and everything he has known is thrown upside down. Not only does he have to complete Hogwarts, but fight off advances from various vampires hoping to mate with him. How will he survive? **

**Pairing: Multi-pairing **

**Rating: T**

**Setting: Two years after Lord Voldemort's death. Harry is finishing his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Thoughts and constructive criticism as well! **

**Do enjoy the story.**

**Note: I wanted to make sure that Dumbledore is still alive in this story even though I know he died in the 6th book, but for the sake of my story, he needs to be alive.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Blood Singer**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Adjusting To The Vampire Life **

Harry staggered back into the Gryffindor common room a little after nine that evening. He had spent the entire evening listening to Blaise talk about vampires in the library until an annoyed Madame Pince came over to shoo them out of the library at eight sharp. Once they were gone from the library, the ravenette wanted to go back to his common room but the Slytherin merely dragged him towards the entrance to the Astronomy Tower and continued talking. Harry finally had enough and told him to go to bed, while he huffed away annoyingly.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron threw his best friend a quizzical look.

"Fine. Completely fine. Exhausted out of my mind," Harry grumbled, rubbing a weary hand through his forehead for emphasis.

Before Ron could respond to what he said a piece of parchment was pushed his way, and the redhead took it to find corrections all over the writing he had done. Hermione barely looked up from her own essay while telling him she had fixed the mistakes he had gotten wrong. A grateful Ron gave his girlfriend a kiss for all the room to see, causing some to groan and complain about getting a room while Harry merely sighed and looked away.

"I'm going to bed," he said after a while.

Neither Ron nor Hermione objected as Harry dragged himself up the stairs towards the boy's dormitory.

* * *

The whole common room was still asleep when Harry blinked, a ray of sunlight penetrating the blinds to shine directly upon his face. With a loud groan the ravenette pulled the covers over his head, sighing in relief when the darkness enveloped him once again. It was strange. The sunlight normally never bothered him this much, but it felt like pain to even move his head from the pillow. With another moan of pain the ravenette managed to pull himself up from the blankets, and with his mind still spinning from dizziness, dragged himself towards the wardrobe. A hacking cough overcame him out of the blue, and Harry tried to hide it to prevent awakening his fellow friends. Covering his mouth with a hand, the ravenette coughed hard into it while struggling to pull open the door.

* * *

By the time Harry dragged himself out of the portrait guarded by the Fat Lady, he was on the verge of keeling over if he hadn't spotted Blaise walking down from the opposite end of the corridor. His legs chose to give out at that moment but luckily Blaise was quick in catching him before the ravenette could hit the floor.

"Harry!" Blaise caught the smaller boy in alarm.

"Hurts..." wheezed Harry as he clutched at his chest.

Knowing immediately what was wrong with Harry, the Slytherin bit down on his wrist and pressed the bleeding wound to Harry's parted lips. As soon as the coppery scent hit his nose, Harry latched onto the limb and sucked eagerly, moaning when the blood touched his tongue and calmed the raging pain within his body. Gently placing a hand on the boy's head, Blaise eased him away from the wound. Bringing his bleeding wrist up to his mouth, he licked at it and watched as the injury seamlessly healed itself.

"Feeling better?" inquired Blaise once Harry got a grip on himself.

"My body doesn't ache anymore," exclaimed a delighted Harry.

Blaise chuckled.

"You need my blood to survive. Our bond is just forming and a steady intake of my blood will solidify the process. Once your bond has been formed, then I will need your blood to complete the ritual. With the exchange of our blood, we will be marked as mates for life. Nothing will be able to break that bond, and it will last until one of us passes from this world."

Harry pressed a hand against his forehead. "What? Blaise, I don't have time to be joking around like this."

"Does it look like I'm joking to you?" Blaise arched an eyebrow at him.

"I don't want to be a vampire!"

"You are a vampire whether you like it or not Harry. It's in your genes. The longer you deny this, the more your body will suffer."

"Then let me suffer!" Harry ran past Blaise in a blind fury, heading straight for the one place where he felt safe.

The office of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Dumbledore had a feeling Harry would be visiting him before the end of the day and his hunch was proven correct when a very distraught Harry came charging through his office door, dry heaving and coughing the entire time. Getting up from his seat the Headmaster of Hogwarts directed the ravenette over towards the chair and sat him down in it. Harry was still retching and nearly threw up on Dumbledore if he hadn't whipped out the Elder Wand quickly performed a complicated spell to make Harry well again.

"There we go my boy," Dumbledore said with a beaming smile.

"Thanks professor," Harry wiped his lips.

"Now to what do I owe this rather surprising visit to?"

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself, contemplating on if he wanted to tell the Dumbledore the truth. Aside from Blaise -whom he was still having trusting issues with- the ravenette really had no one else he can tell his secrets to.

"I think I am a vampire," he finally blurted out.

"Think?" Dumbledore arched an eyebrow.

"Blaise said I'm the last of the Blood Singers, a breed of rare vampires that is destined to rule the entire vampire race!"

The Headmaster leaned his head on his hands, as if waiting for him to continue.

"It started a little after my 18th birthday. I came back to school and started having the strangest cravings for blood. Just blood. I tried ignoring the sensation at first but things just grew out of hand and yesterday I had the urge to bite Ron on the neck and drink it straight from the source! I'd never have thoughts about biting my best friend like that Professor! Then Blaise came out and told me he's a vampire as well and I drank his blood, and now according to him, I need his blood to complete an ancient ritual of binding two vampires together forever as mates," wailed Harry as he buried his head in his robes.

For a while Dumbledore was silent. Digesting what Harry just said was rather difficult, as he wasn't expecting the ravenette to tell him he was a vampire of all magical creatures. He knew the race was hunted to near extinction by wizard-turned-vampire-hunters in the seventeen hundreds. The Order of Merlin worked hard to ensure the race would not die out, but he was saddened when the last monarch was killed in an attempt to protect his family and mates. For many years he has worked with the Vampire Council to discover any traces of descendants of the Blood Singer line, but so far his efforts have been moot. If what Harry just told him was true, then there was hope in restoring the once proud race.

"So you are saying you're the last of the Blood Singer clan? You are absolutely sure that is what Mister Zabini said to you?" Dumbledore phrased the question carefully while watching Harry for any signs of reactions.

"I don't know Professor. That's what I"m hoping you'd find out," mumbled Harry.

Again the Elder Wand was withdrawn from deep within Dumbledore's robe and he waved this in front of Harry. For a moment nothing happened but a red glow sudden hovered over Harry's head, from which a symbol emerged. It was a pair of wings crossed over one another, encasing a crystal within the center. Dumbledore knew instinctively what the symbol was.

The crest of the Blood Singer clan.

Harry, who chose this moment to lift his face, looked up to see the hovering symbol over his head.

"What is this?"

"This my boy, is the crest of the Blood Singer clan."

"..."

Stowing away his wand the Headmaster stood up and went over to sit beside Harry, who had gone silent and pale now that the confirmation of him being a vampire was true. What is he going to do? How will his friends react? How will Mrs. Weasley, who sees him as her seventh son, react to this news? More importantly, what will happen if the wizarding world found out he was a vampire of all creatures?

"Mister Zabini is correct," Dumbledore lifted a hand towards the door.

Said Slytherin emerged from the other side to stand before the duo, though Harry was still in shock and didn't even notice he was standing there.

"Come here Mister Zabini," beckoned the Headmaster.

Blaise walked forward briskly to sit beside Harry, who finally jolted back to reality when he heard a loud thud to his right.

"Why are you here?" he hissed angrily, not wanting to be near the taller male.

"I came because I sensed you were distraught," Blaise said simply.

Dumbledore noticed the tenderness in which the Slytherin regarded Harry, and knew that the bond between them, though not formally formed yet, was growing and it would only get stronger.

"Harry my boy I know this is a lot for you to take, but you are the last Blood Singer," he said gently.

Harry slammed his hands down on the table in frustration and stood up. "I _don't _want to be a vampire! I just want to live a normal life! Everyone has been either trying to protect me or kill me since the day I was born. Now that Voldemort is dead everything is finally starting to calm down. The last thing I need is for the whole world to know the one who killed the greatest Dark Wizard of all times is actually a vampire!" shouted Harry angrily.

Another wave of pain rendered Harry breathless as he fell to the floor, clutching his head in both hands and moaning in pain. It felt like someone was taking a hammer and pounding away at his head. His natural instinct was to curl up into a ball on the ground, but he couldn't move thanks to a warm pair of arms encircling his waist, helping him into a sitting position.

"He needs your blood," Harry vaguely heard Dumbledore's voice through the pain in his head.

A moment later a bleeding wrist was pushed into his view and Harry automatically latched on, taking the blood that will ease the pain in his head.

Dumbledore watched as Harry drank from the wound, then flicked his eyes upward to Blaise, noticing how concerned the boy was for Harry. After another minute of drinking, the ravenette pushed the wrist away and sighed softly as the pain ebbed away.

"His bond with you is strong," noted the wizard.

"It is unusual as Harry just recently came into his changing two months ago," agreed the Slytherin.

Suddenly the amulet around Blaise's neck began glowing, illuminating the room in a soft blue glow as he hastily took it off from around his neck, waved his wand over it, and a large screen projected itself onto the wall of Dumbledore's office.

"The Vampire Council!" Blaised hissed softly, clutching an unconscious Harry closer against his body.

"Let me handle this," Dumbledore stood up to face the vampire as a face appeared on the wall, "Elder Trinitus, it has been a while hasn't it my dear old friend?"

"Albus Dumbledore, it has been too long indeed. It warms my aged heart to see you still alive and well," greeted the Elder.

Dumbledore gave a nod of his head. "To what do I owe this pleasant visit to?"

"We are looking for Mister Zabini."

Blaise swallowed thickly. "I am here Elder Trinitus," he said while standing next to the Headmaster.

"Ah Mister Zabini. Our crystal shard just reacted a while ago to the appearance of a Blood Singer. Is it true that one has appeared? I ask you because the signal came from your amulet," Trinitus eyed the Slytherin carefully.

"Yes. It is true Elder. A Blood Singer has been revealed," confirmed Blaise.

More noises erupted from the background of the Council as the six remaining Elders converged on the screen, trying to fit their faces upon the small stone Trinitus was using in an attempt to see who the vampire was.

"Who is it?" a female demanded.

"Where is he or she?" another interjected.

"We must see him!"

"Calm yourselves," Trinitus waved a hand. "Thanatos, Faerian, and Daemicus are dying to see the Blood Singer. It has been too long since an heir to the vampire race was found. Now my dear Blaise, who is the Blood Singer?"

Sharing a brief look with Dumbledore, in which the Headmaster gave a nod of his head, Blaise took a deep breath and lifted his head high. "It is Harry James Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter, the one who defeated Voldemort two years ago."

More murmurings.

"The Boy Who Lived is the last Blood Singer?" Thanatos widened her eyes in shock.

"This is totally unexpected," murmured Faerian.

"Who would know..."

Trinitus calmed the Council down before turning back to Blaise. "May we see Harry?" he inquired politely.

"Unfortunately he is not conscious right now. Elders, it is my wish to announce to you all that Harry and I are bonded as mates."

This caused an uproar within the Council.

"Preposterous! Blaise you are not of royal or aristocratic blood to become the mate of the only Blood Singer!" hissed Thanatos.

"I beg to differ Thanatos. The Zabini line are of aristocratic blood," corrected a gentler female from the rear.

Thanatos snorted. "They hardly count as aristocratic Aria my dear."

"But they are nonetheless," Aria countered.

"Enough!" Trinitus' loud voice was enough to silence the Council.

Even Blaise fought the urge to cringe from the powerful voice.

"Blaise, you are to bring Harry before the Council in a week's time," commanded the leader.

"Yes."

"He will be formally inducted into the vampire society and we will establish for sure if he is the heir or not. Until then I expect you to explain to him how vampire life is. As for the issue of you being his mate...I will allow it for now, as the bond has already been established and cannot be broken-"

"Trinitus we cannot let this happen!" Thanatos objected loudly.

Trinitus threw her a look that sent her reeling back in submission.

"The bond is a sacred pact between two Vampires. Has he already drunk your blood Blaise?"

Said Slytherin nodded.

"Then the bond is already forming. We cannot risk the death of the only Blood Singer," Trinitus lifted his hands in the air. "We will see you in one week's time Blaise," he repeated again.

"I understand."

The amulet stopped glowing.

Dumbledore turned towards the boy as he placed the amulet back around his neck.

"Tell no one of this Blaise. We will figure out what to do when Harry is presented to the council, for now we will return him to the Gryffindor Tower and make sure he is never far from you. The bond you two have will be excruciating for him to endure if you are not within his vicinity," explained the Headmaster.

"Thank you Professor," Blaise lifted up Harry's unconscious body and exited the office.

Once he was gone the Headmaster sighed heavily.

"I hope this goes well," he murmured, stroking Fawkes' feathers.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_How's the second chapter coming along?_

_Do leave me your thoughts!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	3. Harry & Blaise

**I know the vampire motif has been done over and over and is probably getting to be a bit redundant, but I figured I'd give it a shot and see how it turns out. I've always loved Harry Potter and have the whole collection, movies and books included XD but I couldn't help write a story of my own and see where that goes. Hopefully it will actually turn out a lot better than how I envisioned it. Do leave your thoughts for me so I can see where I am standing in this! **

**Summary: With the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry can finally live a normal life like he always wanted. However everything changes on his 18th birthday when he discovers he is the last of a rare clan of Vampires, and everything he has known is thrown upside down. Not only does he have to complete Hogwarts, but fight off advances from various vampires hoping to mate with him. How will he survive? **

**Pairing: Multi-pairing **

**Rating: T**

**Setting: Two years after Lord Voldemort's death. Harry is finishing his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Thoughts and constructive criticism as well! **

**Do enjoy the story.**

**Note: I wanted to make sure that Dumbledore is still alive in this story even though I know he died in the 6th book, but for the sake of my story, he needs to be alive.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Blood Singer**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Harry & Blaise**

Thankfully the day was still young and bright, sparing Blaise questioning eyes as he hurried through the empty corridors with an unconscious Harry in his arms. Many questions were swirling through his head, but the most important one was the issue with his bloodline. Like what Elder Aria had said back there, his bloodline is aristocratic but barely. His ancestor once committed a sin, and that is giving away one of his own in exchange for his life. When the Vampire Council found out about this, they stripped the Zabini line of their titles and riches. It took decades for his line to earn back what his ancestor had cost them, and Blaise wasn't going to let his bloodline get in the way of Harry becoming his mate.

Deciding it was too dangerous to bring Harry to Gryffindor Tower without being seen by others, the Slytherin veered towards the hospital wing and startled a working Madame Pomfrey as the matron was about to check on one of her patients.

"Dear goodness Mr. Zabini, is something the matter? Why do you have Mr. Potter in your arms?"

"Madame Pomfrey I need to speak with you in private," Blaise murmured, keeping his eyes peeled.

Understanding the meaning behind his words the matron ushered the Slytherin into her office, closed the door behind her, and beckoned for him to place Harry on the examination bed. Once sure her office was securely closed and no one was around to listen, Madame Pomfrey turned to Blaise and sat down in her chair.

"What is the matter?" she smoothed the edges of her apron.

"You are aware of my..._other _side right?" Blaise whispered.

The matron nodded. "Of course. Your mother and father informed me the very first day you set foot inside Hogwarts. What does this have to do with Mr. Potter? What is going on?" Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips together, waiting for an answer though she had a vague idea of why exactly Harry is here.

"Harry is a vampire as well," admitted the Slytherin in a serious tone.

"Mr. Potter is...a vampire like you?"

Blaise nodded. "He is the last of the royal line, a Blood Singer, and will need your help to transition into his new life. You helped me when I was suffering several attacks throughout the school year. Harry will be worse and I'm afraid I won't always be around to give him my blood when he does," the boy took a deep breath and exhaled it softly.

"Well...this is certainly quite unexpected Mr. Zabini, but I will give you my vow I will help Mr. Potter should he ever come to me," Madame Pomfrey got up and went over to check on an unconscious Harry, poking and prodding him with the tip of her wand.

Harry stirred and opened his eyes to find Madame Pomfrey hovering over him with her wand a mere inch from his face.

"Madame Pomfrey?" he slurred, rubbing his forehead.

"I see you are awake Mr. Potter.

Slowly the ravenette sat up on the examination bed, while Blaise immediately went over to sit next to him. The action caused Harry to cringe away when he spotted the Slytherin so close to him.

"Why are you still here?" he spat angrily.

"Because you cannot afford to have me leave your side right now," Blaise simply answered while fixing his tousled hair.

Harry swatted the hand away.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Zabini has just revealed to me...your other side and I am here to help you with the transition. Without proper potions or guidance, it is very hard for a wizard to transition into a vampire on his own. Many have died in the past because they didn't get the proper attention," explained the matron with a stern look.

"I don't need help! I am not a vampire!" Harry cried out in frustration, throwing his hands into the air.

Exasperated and fed up with being told he's a vampire, the ravenette made to get up out of bed but a stern Madame Pomfrey pushed him back down. With another frustrated groan escaping his lips, Harry resigned himself to being poked and prodded by the wand as he stared at the ceiling. Now that he had a chance to calm down, he realized his throat wasn't burning as much as before, and the thirst he was feeling had been sated.

"Well I have to say Mr. Potter your body is developing unnaturally fast since you became a vampire," noted the matron after she finished her check-up of the boy.

"I am _not _a vampire!"

Blaise leaned over suddenly and bit Harry gently on the neck with his fangs, not enough to pierce skin, but enough to release a wave of calming endorphin that washed over the ravenette's body and he relaxed almost immediately. Harry felt strange. Like all the strength had been drained out of his body as he slumped against the Slytherin's warm body.

"What just happened?" breathed Harry in shock.

"You responded to my bite as my mate. I bit you to calm you down," explained Blaise with a gentle smile.

"Y-You bit me?" green eyes widened in shock.

Strong arms wrapped around Harry's waist, effectively crushing him against Blaise's chest. "You were freaking out and I could feel it through our forming bond you were unstable."

Harry lifted up his hands and stared at his palms in disbelief. "I...I really am a vampire aren't I?" he murmured mainly to himself.

"Yes," both Blaise and Madame Pomfrey confirmed simultaneously.

"And...I'm your mate?"

A nod.

"What am I going to do," moaned Harry weakly.

"Do not worry Harry. I will teach you our ways," murmured Blaise as he held the ravenette close.

* * *

Needless to say the word quickly got out that Harry Potter, the boy who defeated Voldemort, was seen leaving the hospital wing with Blaise Zabini wrapping his arms protectively around the shorter boy's torso. The ravenette tried to ignore the eyes thrown his way but lost it completely when he passed by Gryffindor Tower's portrait and Ron happened to walk out that moment with Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean in tow.

"Bloody hell Harry! Why are you with a Slytherin?" Ron asked in shock.

Hermione flicked her gaze towards the hands wrapped around Harry's waist and her eyes widened a little. "Harry..." she took a step forward but Harry shook his head at her.

"Harry's mental and emotional state is highly unstable right now. It would be best if you left him alone for a few days," Blaise emphasized his point by drawing the ravenette even closer against his body.

"No one was talking to you Zabini," Dean countered heatedly.

"Yea Zabini, we were talking to Harry!" added Seamus.

"For Merlin's sake just shut the hell up and leave me alone!" Harry yelled angrily at his friends, rubbing at his forehead wearily.

His sudden outburst shocked the entire group of Gryffindors as they all gawked at him. Feeling very drained and out of energy to continue, Harry simply leaned in against Blaise's hold and allowed himself to be led away, much to the amazement of his friends. Before more people could come by and pester him further, the duo made to leave the portrait of the Fat Lady, but not before Ron said something that would put a wedge between their friendship for the remainder of the year.

"Just because you defeated Voldemort doesn't mean you can go and be friendly with Slytherins!" the redhead shouted in the heat of the moment, oblivious to what he said until Hermione slapped him across the face.

"Ron!"

Harry came to grinding halt when he heard those words. Of all the people he thought at least his best friend would understand the meaning behind Blaise's words. He wasn't not expecting the redhead to blame him for hanging out with Slytherins just because he killed Voldemort two years ago. Ron should know better than anyone what he has gone through since first entering Hogwarts.

Slowly the ravenette turned around to face his best friend. "You have _no idea _what I'm going through right now Ron," he spat out to the redhead.

"I have no idea? The only thing I know is you come back and now all of a sudden you're hanging with Zabini!"

While the two friends exchanged a heated argument back and forth, Blaise could feel Harry's emotions through the bond and knew he was on the verge of blowing up unless he acted quickly. The last thing the Slytherin needed was a professor coming along to dock points from their Houses for acting up in front of the Fat Lady -who was pretending not to eavesdrop by staring intently at herself in the mirror- and his mind quickly thought of a plan. Bending down so he had a clear view of Harry's neck, he carefully pressed his lips against the skin and bit down again like he did in the hospital wing. He felt Harry's body going rigid briefly then slumped slightly, but not enough for the others to see.

But the others certainly saw the supposed kiss to the neck as they had suddenly gone very quiet.

"Either I'm seeing things or Zabini just..." Dean trailed off helplessly as he stared at his friends.

"You didn't see things," Sean mumbled in disbelief.

Even Hermione couldn't believe what she just saw. Only moments ago her friend was arguing badly with her boyfriend, and then next, he'd gone quiet and seemed to lean into Blaise's touch even more.

"Calm yourself Harry," Blaise murmured against his ear.

"Thank you," the ravenette answered as he felt the endorphin from the bite take effect.

Wordlessly the duo walked away from the group before they had a chance to recover.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was reading a book on the lounge chair in the Slytherin common room when the entrance opened to reveal Blaise towing a flustered Harry right behind him. Immediately the entire room became deathly quiet as they stared at the Gryffindor and wondering why he was in their common room. Strange as it was to Draco, he didn't react and simply nodded his head when Blaise greeted him quietly, disappearing into his room with Harry right behind.

"Why is Blaise bringing Harry to our common room?" hissed Pansy as she eyed the duo suspiciously.

"I don't care what he's doing here. Everything is finally settling down and I hope to keep it that way," Draco answered without thought.

* * *

Blaise's room was rather neat and tidy compared to the dormitory shared by Harry and the rest of his friends. A large bed sat in one corner, with a wardrobe to the opposite end, a mahogany table set with parchments and quills in the northwest end, and a window overlooking an area of the lake outside. Blaise guided the ravenette towards the bed and sat him down.

"How come you get your own room?" Harry looked around in admiration.

"Professor Dumbledore knew about my heritage the moment I entered first year. He especially allowed me to have a room to myself so no one would get hurt should I have an attack in the middle of the night," explained Blaise as he waved his wand, opening the windows.

Harry felt the bed and was surprised to find it was rather soft.

Feeling rather out of place being in the Slytherin common room the ravenette wriggled around. Blaise sat down and pulled out the amulet from around his neck, holding it out so Harry could see. It was a sapphire. A beautifully crafted sapphire encased in wrought gold, the ends extending into wings that mirrored one another. A silver chain connected it to a clasp which went around Blaise's neck.

"What is this?"

"It's the crest of the Zabini line. It's passed down from father to son, or mother to daughter. This is a sign of my authority within the vampire society, and also what I use to communicate with the Vampire Council. Every surviving clan has one, as it is only passed down to their heir. Harry I know this is sudden, but the Vampire Council wants to meet with you in one week."

The ravenette blinked.

"They _what_?" he jumped out of the bed in protest.

"Please calm down Harry or you'll get another attack," pleaded the Slytherin as he felt their bond tremble.

"I am not meeting with any Vampire Council, or vampire for that matter!"

Blaise groaned heavily and rubbed his temples with both hands. "It's not so simple Harry. You're the last Blood Singer. You have no idea how important you are to our world. We've gone too long without a monarch and the council has been making decisions that not many are agreeing with."

Slowly Harry sat back down on the bed and tentatively leaned into Blaise's body.

"Explain to me how this Blood Singer thing works."

"You have no idea how hard I'm resisting myself right now Harry. Your blood is singing to me, and that is what every vampire of the Blood Singer line is capable of. However only one vampire can hear the blood sing, and that is the one destined to bond with said Blood Singer."

Green eyes met indigo momentarily.

"So you're saying you're my mate because my blood sings to you?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yes Harry. I hear it singing to me, your blood is calling for me, and I'm doing my damn best to resist the urge to sink my fangs into your neck and drink it."

For the first time in the few months he first discovered his strange urges, Harry actually smiled to himself as he allowed Blaise to hold him close.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Thanks to those who reviewed so far! It means a lot to me to hear you like this story!_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Also to those who asked, Harry and Blaise will be the main pairing._

_I do not know if he will have any other mates, but we'll see where the story goes won't we?_

_For now Harry/Blaise is the main pairing of this story._

_Shadow Songstress~_


	4. Of Rumors & Whispers

**I know the vampire motif has been done over and over and is probably getting to be a bit redundant, but I figured I'd give it a shot and see how it turns out. I've always loved Harry Potter and have the whole collection, movies and books included XD but I couldn't help write a story of my own and see where that goes. Hopefully it will actually turn out a lot better than how I envisioned it. Do leave your thoughts for me so I can see where I am standing in this! **

**Summary: With the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry can finally live a normal life like he always wanted. However everything changes on his 18th birthday when he discovers he is the last of a rare clan of Vampires, and everything he has known is thrown upside down. Not only does he have to complete Hogwarts, but fight off advances from various vampires hoping to mate with him. How will he survive? **

**Pairing: Multi-pairing **

**Rating: T**

**Setting: Two years after Lord Voldemort's death. Harry is finishing his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Thoughts and constructive criticism as well! **

**Do enjoy the story.**

**Note: I wanted to make sure that Dumbledore is still alive in this story even though I know he died in the 6th book, but for the sake of my story, he needs to be alive.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Blood Singer**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Of Rumors & Whispers**

Word soon got around Hogwarts like a wildfire rather quickly about Harry Potter being with or dating Blaise Zabini of Slytherin. Everyone started flocking to Gryffindor Tower in hopes of getting a glimpse for themselves. It had gotten so out of hand the ravenette resorted to hiding out in Blaise's room every day after his classes were over, after all, no one would dare want to upset a Slytherin. Even though Voldemort was dead the reputation Slytherins gained will take a long time to pass over. They were still the most despised group out of the four Houses in Hogwarts, especially after what Pansy Parkinson had tried to do the night of the terrible battle at Hogwarts. Though Harry wouldn't admit it out loud, he was starting to grow fond of the Slytherin common room, especially since many people were warming up to him, when they realized he wasn't as stuck-up or cocky as they thought he would be for being the Boy Who Lived _and _the one who had slain the greatest dark wizard of all time.

An exhausted Harry slipped into Blaise's room after greeting several Slytherin whom he had grown friendly with during the three days he spent in their common room.

"How was Potions?" asked Blaise the moment the door to their room was closed.

Harry threw his bag on the floor, sinking into the bed with an exhausted sigh. "Professor Slughorn grilled me on the Wolfsbane potion today, not to mention Ron was busy glaring daggers at me from across the table."

Blaise chuckled at this, continuing to write an essay for Transfiguration as his quill scratched at the parchment.

"Are you tired?" he inquired without looking up.

"Don't have time to be. I have two essays to write for Transfiguration and another one for Potions," Harry dragged his bag over to rummage around for his quill and several pieces of parchment paper.

For a while the only sound audible in the room was the sound of two quills scratching upon parchment. Blaise paused to stretch his stiff limbs over his head and took this chance to look over at Harry, who was engrossed within the Transfiguration essay he was writing, flipping through his textbook and searching for information. A smile graced the indigo-eyed male's lips as he watched. At least his destined mate was one who valued his education just as much as he did. Another thing he was thankful for was the fact he was bonded to Harry. Ever since he discovered his heritage as a vampire, his parents have been pressuring him into taking a mate for the Zabini line, so their line can be ensured for generations on end. Blaise had put off his parents for a long time, telling him he wanted to bond with someone who loved him and he loved in return, but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine his destined mate was none other than the last of the Blood Singer line.

He laughed out loud to himself.

Harry glanced up from the essay he was writing. "What is so funny?" he inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"I never imagined I'd be bonded to the last of the Blood Singer line," Blaise responded with a smile.

A pillow was thrown at his head but Blaise ducked as it went sailing over its intended target.

"Shut up and keep writing," mumbled Harry as he felt his cheeks grow hot.

"As much as I'd love to finish this essay, it's time for supper. Why don't we go down to the Great Hall?"

Harry blanched.

The thought of having to walk into the Great Hall with Blaise would only confirm the rumors that have been going on through Hogwarts, and the ravenette didn't want to deal with people talking about him.

Blaise walked over and took Harry's trembling hand in his own, the touch instantly calming down the ravenette. The bond was getting stronger and soon Harry will need his blood to complete the bonding ritual. Once their bond was established then nothing, not even the Vampire Council, can break them apart. A bond between two vampires is the most sacred of all rituals within their society. To forcefully break apart a bonded pair is akin to ripping the very heart out of their bodies. Their numbers were far too little for the council to risk this.

"Don't worry. I won't force you to sit with me at the Slytherin table," Blaise comforted as he led Harry out of the room.

* * *

Whispering and murmurs enveloped the Great Hall the moment Harry and Blaise entered as all eyes fell upon the Gryffindor, which forced Harry to ignore all the rumors being thrown his way. Blaise squeezed his hand gently before letting go to join his friends at the Slytherin table. Silently the ravenette headed for the Gryffindor table, situating himself in the farthest corner he could find, away from the rest of his friends and housemates.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" Ginny asked, bringing her plate over to where he sat.

"You shouldn't sit with me Ginny or rumors will start flying about you too," Harry tried to dissuade her from joining him.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly Harry do you think I care about rumors? There's always going to be rumors about us," she answered through a bite of potato.

"But-"

Dean, Seamus, Luna, Hermione, and Demelza suddenly joined the duo.

Harry gave up.

"Where's Ron?" he asked Hermione as they ate their meal.

Hermione had an annoyed look on her face as she quickly swallowed. With a jerk of her head she indicated towards the direction of the Gryffindor Tower, and the ravenette didn't need another explanation. It was extremely rare for Ron to miss a meal, and for him to not show up meant either he was still upset over what happened earlier that day, or he hadn't forgiven Harry for fraternizing with a Slytherin.

"Is he alright?" Harry couldn't help but ask, poking at a piece of ham with his fork.

"He's being a prat right now," muttered Hermione irritably.

Said prat's sister snorted in amusement.

"When's our practice going to be?" Demelza asked Harry, hoping to lighten the mood of the group.

Taking a drink of pumpkin juice to wash down the bite of food in his mouth, Harry paused for a moment to come up with an answer. To be honest the last thing on his mind was Quidditch, as he had several exams coming up and had spent the last few weeks studying vigorously for them. The match with Ravenclaw was in two weeks, and he needed to make sure Gryffindor remained as champions, this was what he had to do as captain.

"I'll book the field for tomorrow. Gather the team and tell them to meet me on the field at 7:00 sharp. We'll practice into the night and work on some new strategies, and Ginny?"

She looked up.

"Tell your brother if he doesn't show up on time I'm replacing him with Cormac for the rest of the year," he growled under his breath.

"I'll tell him," Ginny gave a nod of her head.

Suddenly Hermione kicked Harry underneath the table, causing him to drop the piece of ham he was about to eat and look at her in annoyance.

"Yes?"

"He's coming," she flicked her eyes upward.

Harry didn't need to know who it was. He could feel it was Blaise through the bond they shared. As much as he wanted to run away from him, Harry knew it was useless as his body demanded he remained in physical contact with the Slytherin lest he suffer another round of excruciating pain. Therefore he settled for Blaise wrapping his arms around the middle of his torso.

"If you ask me anything I will hex you all," threatened the ravenette.

Dean and Seamus just smirked but didn't say anything. Luna had a far-off expression on her face, while Hermione, Ginny, and Demelza pretended to be engrossed in a conversation between the three of them. Now that he was finally away from the center of attention, the ravenette went back to eating his food while trying his best to ignore the caresses given by a smiling Blaise.

"Do you mind?" he hissed under his breath.

"Not all all," responded a beaming Blaise.

A groan escaped into the air.

"We have several more days before presenting you to the council. Are you prepared for this?"

Another groan.

Chuckling under his breath about the way Harry is reacting to his words, Blaise grabbed the fork and speared a piece of turkey with it, holding the meat in front of Harry, whose green eyes widened in embarrassment at the thought of being fed.

"Hell no."

"Open up Harry," Blaise narrowed his eyes slightly.

Refusing to be fed like a child the ravenette grabbed the fork and fed himself with it. Satisfied his stomach was full and happy, he lowered the utensil back onto the plate and took another drink of pumpkin juice to wash down the food. Once their plates had been magically cleared like usual, Dumbledore ushered them all off to bed for the evening.

"Are you coming with me to the common room?"

Harry nodded, still not feeling on returning to Gryffindor Tower just yet.

"At least Professor Dumbledore has allowed this, and Professor Slughorn was more than happy to accommodate this," Blaise got up with the rest of Gryffindor table, leading Harry by the hand towards Slytherin's common room.

* * *

-Vampire Council-

For the past few days there has been an uproar amongst the seven members of the Vampire Council. Since the reveal of the last Blood Singer in the form of Harry Potter, the Elders have been discussing what they should do once he has been brought forth by Blaise in a week's time. Trinitus, as the leader of the seven, was eager to see the Boy Who Lived for the first time in his life, though he wasn't expecting the boy to be the last of the royal line.

"If Harry is the last of the royal line, then we can restore our race!" Daemicus exclaimed merrily.

"That is if we can prove he is," Aria spoke up softly from her ornate throne of marble.

Thanatos glanced at her twin sister Hypnos, noticing the slight frown upon her lips. Though she didn't doubt the appearance of a Blood Singer, Thanatos doubted the truth spoken by the Zabini boy. She still hadn't forgiven his line for what had happened so many years ago. That was what sparked the vampire hunt which lasted until the Order of Merlin vowed to protect the remaining number of vampires who had escaped the genocide.

"In any case we need to be patient for now," Trinitus said from where he sat.

Abel, the calmest of the seven, glanced up from the tome he was reading. "There is also the issue of the Zabini heir bonding with Harry," he reminded the group.

"We cannot do anything about it Abel. Remember the bonding ritual between two vampires is something sacred and we have no right to intervene," Cain answered, giving his brother a pointed look.

"I still object to this. The Zabini heir does not deserve to be the bonded mate of the last Blood Singer! We need to ensure the line will continue and remain untainted," hissed Thanatos disdainfully.

"Calm yourself sister," Hypnos rested a hand on her sister's shoulder comfortingly.

The older twin snorted but kept her mouth shut.

Trinitus sighed.

This was going to be a _very _long week.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_I've decided this won't turn into a multi-pairing fic._

_It will remain as Harry/Blaise._

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	5. Trouble In Hogsmeade

**I know the vampire motif has been done over and over and is probably getting to be a bit redundant, but I figured I'd give it a shot and see how it turns out. I've always loved Harry Potter and have the whole collection, movies and books included XD but I couldn't help write a story of my own and see where that goes. Hopefully it will actually turn out a lot better than how I envisioned it. Do leave your thoughts for me so I can see where I am standing in this! **

**Summary: With the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry can finally live a normal life like he always wanted. However everything changes on his 18th birthday when he discovers he is the last of a rare clan of Vampires, and everything he has known is thrown upside down. Not only does he have to complete Hogwarts, but fight off advances from various vampires hoping to mate with him. How will he survive? **

**Pairing: Multi-pairing **

**Rating: T**

**Setting: Two years after Lord Voldemort's death. Harry is finishing his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Thoughts and constructive criticism as well! **

**Do enjoy the story.**

**Note: I know Harry's birthday is on the 31st of July, but for the sake of this story, let's just pretend Harry is 18 for now, you'll understand why I made him 18 instead of 17. **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Blood Singer**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Trouble In Hogsmeade**

The weekend came at last and a grateful Harry was thankful for the chance to visit Hogsmeade, as he was dying to get out of the castle after spending the whole time cooped up and avoiding people. Blaise knew he was glad to leave, for the ravenette was practically bouncing up and down with excitement as they went towards the entrance, where Filch was checking off names of people who had permission to leave.

"Excited?" questioned Blaise.

"Dying to visit Honeydukes," muttered Harry as he reached into the fold of his robes for the wallet of coins he had.

The inheritance his parents left behind were barely even halfway through touched, and Harry was grateful he didn't have to worry about money problems. Then his mind suddenly remembered the first time he had gone to Gringotts with the Weasleys, and how small their bank looked. A wave of guilt washed over the ravenette at that moment, and he felt bad for their situation.

He didn't have much time to dwell on it because Filch suddenly loomed over them, glancing at his list and grunting before waving them pass the door. A blast of frigid air greeted Harry's face as he hastily pulled over the scarf over his raw cheeks. Together they trekked down the road leading to Hogsmeade, while other students all around pointed and whispered as they past the duo.

"Why am I always in the limelight?" groaned the ravenette.

"They are just jealous of you," chuckled Blaise as he brought Harry closer against his warm body.

"You're so warm," Harry gave a satisfied sigh as he felt heat rush into his cold hand.

Blaise grinned. "When you complete your transformation, you can regulate your own body temperature to suit the weather's needs."

"I should have known you two would be together," a voice behind them said.

They turned around to find Draco standing there with an amused look on his face. Ever since the death of Voldemort, the silver-haired male had left the Death Eaters for good and focused his remaining energy on graduating from Hogwarts. After spending several weeks in the Slytherin common room with Draco made Harry realize he wasn't as intolerable as he thought Draco to be.

"Shouldn't you be with Pansy?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "She went somewhere with her friends, which suits me fine since I was dragged out of the castle against my will."

Harry chuckled under his breath, glad for the scarf wrapped around his face.

"I heard that Potter," Draco glared at him.

"Leave him alone," defended Blaise.

Adjusting the green scarf around his neck Draco merely smirked at the two. "I'm going to the Three Broomsticks. Have fun on your date with him Zabini," he said before heading for the pub.

"This hardly constitutes as a date," grumbled the ravenette as they resumed walking.

"I beg to differ," the indigo-eyed male took this chance to lace their hands together.

If Harry was blushing any harder he'd definitely burn a hole through his scarf due to the heat that was rapidly rising to his cheeks.

* * *

The warm, sweet scent of fudge and candy greeted Harry the instant he walked into Honeydukes. The shop was crammed with students buying fudge and chocolate in copious amounts, possibly as gifts to send to their friends or family. Personally Harry had a love for sugar quills, and immediately went over to the display housing them. He peered at the flavors available, mulling over which one to buy while Blaise hovered behind him.

"I'd go for the lemon one," he murmured against Harry's ear.

"I like chocolate more," Harry stared longingly at the dark-colored sugar quills.

Before Harry could ask an employee for the chocolate ones, Blaise had already gone to the counter and asked for the sugar quills, pulling out a pouch full of galleons to pay for the sweets. Seeing someone else paying for the sweets he wanted made the ravenette very flustered, as he hurried over to pay for the sweets but the indigo-eyed male wouldn't hear any of it.

"This is my treat for you," Blaise said as he pushed Harry's hand away.

"No. I can't let you pay for me," retorted the ravenette.

Blaise gave Harry a look. "My family is influential enough Harry, and don't forget I am the heir to my line."

"My parents left me more than enough money to spend as well!"

The two bickered silently with one another and were only brought back to reality when a worker came over to pack their order. After several more minutes of arguing, both settled for paying half of the total. Inwardly it made Blaise feel proud that he was able to do something together with his mate, and he couldn't help but keep looking at the ravenette as they departed Honeydukes.

Deciding he wanted a butterbeer to warm up from the weather, Harry dragged Blaise over towards the pub and the two walked inside just as giggling girls came out. Their giggles grew even louder when they saw Harry and Blaise together, which annoyed the ravenette to no end as he hid his irritation. Both males went over towards the farthest table they could find.

"I'm going to get some drinks for us," Blaise left Harry alone while he went up to the bartender.

Rummaging around the the bag with the sugar quills, the ravenette pulled out a lemon one and started sucking on it, surprising himself with how good it actually tasted. Blaise was right. These did taste good. He sucked on the end of the sweet and stared around the bar, when he suddenly felt a hand on his body which caused him to go rigid.

"What a lovely scent you have," a male voice whispered against his ear.

Harry whirled around with a loud hiss in defense. Standing in front of him was an unknown male he had never seen. He wasn't wearing school robes, but was dressed in a fur coat with a hat on his head, though his facial features gave away his exotic background. His hair was black with a streak of silver going through, landing on the right side of his face.

"Who in Merlin's name are you?" demanded the ravenette.

"My you've got a temper as well," chuckled the stranger.

Blaise returned at that moment to find his mate being harassed by a stranger, but he immediately recognized who the stranger was and stood protectively in front of Harry, with arms outstretched as he glared at the male.

"Back off Skylar! Harry is _my _mate," hissed the indigo-eyed male menacingly.

"The Zabini heir has a mate? Isn't that a lovely surprise," taunted Skylar as he kept his blue eye fixated upon Harry.

The Slytherin narrowed his eyes in anger. While Skylar is a fellow vampire like they were, he is not of aristocratic blood. Skylar came from a noble family, three ranks below that of Blaise's own, making him unfit for becoming the mate of a royal vampire like Harry. Though Blaise knew it was Harry's lineage as a Blood Singer that drew the attention of Skylar to begin with. Blood Singers radiate an aura that drew in every vampire within a ten mile radius to him or her.

"Leave! Or I'll report you to the Council for stepping out of line," threatened Blaise.

Skylar scoffed. "Just because you're of aristocratic blood doesn't mean you get to order me around Zabini!"

Harry has had enough.

He dragged both Blaise and Skylar outside before they could get into a fight in front of the Three Broomsticks. While Blaise did not take to kindly to being dragged around, especially by his mate, he complied nonetheless. Skylar however, thought this was a good idea to advance on the poor ravenette, until he was caught off guard as Harry pulled out his wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," he said.

Skylar's body went rigid as the full-body binding curse took place, and he fell forward into the ground, unable to move until it wore off. Blaise broke out in a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach as he doubled over wheezing. He had never expected Harry to curse someone out of the blue like that, but evidently he was wrong. It was marvelous.

"That was brilliant!" complimented Blaise when he finally got his breathing under control.

"Let's go before he comes after me again," shuddered Harry as he pulled his mate away.

Blaise was more than happy to follow as he threw a smirk over his shoulder at the petrified Skylar.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_You go Harry! _

_See you all next chapter._

_Shadow Songstress~_


	6. Vampire Council I

**I know the vampire motif has been done over and over and is probably getting to be a bit redundant, but I figured I'd give it a shot and see how it turns out. I've always loved Harry Potter and have the whole collection, movies and books included XD but I couldn't help write a story of my own and see where that goes. Hopefully it will actually turn out a lot better than how I envisioned it. Do leave your thoughts for me so I can see where I am standing in this! **

**Summary: With the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry can finally live a normal life like he always wanted. However everything changes on his 18th birthday when he discovers he is the last of a rare clan of Vampires, and everything he has known is thrown upside down. Not only does he have to complete Hogwarts, but fight off advances from various vampires hoping to mate with him. How will he survive? **

**Pairing: Multi-pairing **

**Rating: T**

**Setting: Two years after Lord Voldemort's death. Harry is finishing his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Thoughts and constructive criticism as well! **

**Do enjoy the story.**

**Note: I know Harry's birthday is on the 31st of July, but for the sake of this story, let's just pretend Harry is 18 for now, you'll understand why I made him 18 instead of 17. **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Blood Singer**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Vampire Council I**

The week seemed to come so quickly for Harry as he realized he would have to meet with the Vampire Council that very day. Naturally Dumbledore had arranged for them to travel via a portkey, and excused them from classes for the day. Despite having Blaise by his side the ravenette still felt a bit uneasy, especially since he was about to get scrutinized like a piece of meat, no doubt by vampires whom were all curious as to who he is.

Before the rest of the castle got up for their morning classes, Harry and Blaise were already up and inside Dumbledore's office, where a portkey in the shape of a cauldron sat upon the Headmaster's desk. The powerful wizard stroked his beard while observing a quiet Harry. He didn't need to know how nervous the ravenette is. Harry was practically twitching with the slightest movement of his fingers. Dumbledore didn't blame him. He could still recall the first time he met Trinitus, and while the Elder was a gentle vampire, his demeanor said so otherwise.

"Stay with Blaise no matter what happens today Harry. You are still new to the vampire world, and his experience and heritage will protect you from many of the vampires you will meet there," Dumbledore exclaimed.

"I don't intend to leave his side," Harry admitted as he reached for the Slytherin's hand.

Blaise beamed inwardly.

"Well then if you'd please," Dumbledore waved his hand at the portkey.

Both stepped forward and rested a finger upon the rim of the cauldron. Immediately Harry felt his surroundings swirl in a blur as he and Blaise tumbled through a vortex, landing on their stomachs as the sensation faded from their heads. Groaning from the impact of the landing the ravenette struggled onto his feet while Blaise was seemingly unaffected.

"Welcome to the Vampire Council," a male voice greeted.

Adjusting his glasses as they had been knocked askew, Harry blinked and realized they were standing in the middle of a large room, from which seven ornate thrones were spread about evenly in a circle. The thrones were carved from marble and etched with real gold. Sitting upon these thrones were seven of the most regal and ancient vampires Harry had ever seen -not that he'd ever seen vampires prior to Blaise before- and he could feel himself getting weak in the legs.

"Blaise Zabini, it is good to see you again."

"It is an honor Elder Trinitus," Blaise bowed his head to the vampire who had spoken.

"Is this Harry Potter? The last of the Blood Singer line?" inquired the Elder as he looked at Harry.

"Yes," confirmed the Slytherin.

Trinitus turned his eyes onto the ravenette as he beckoned with a finger. "Step forward Harry, so we may get a good look at you," commanded the Elder while the others eagerly leaned forward in their chairs.

Hesitantly Harry stepped forward until he was several feet away from the vampires. He squirmed a bit as fourteen pairs of eyes studied him closely. Now he knew how animals felt prior to being transfigured for Professor McGonagall's class.

"He is a cute one," said one of the females with flowing silver hair.

Harry blushed.

"So this is the heir to the throne?" murmured another.

"Introduce yourself," another female commanded.

"I am Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, seventh year at Hogwarts and the one who defeated Voldemort two years ago," Harry said nervously, swallowing after he finished.

Trinitus stepped off his throne and knelt in front of Harry, studying the ravenette carefully as he placed a hand on his forehead. A warm sensation flooded Harry from tip to toe, and he felt like he was floating on a faraway planet.

"There is no doubt. Harry is the last Blood Singer," Trinitus confirmed after a few minutes.

Simultaneously as a unit all remaining vampires got up from their thrones, knelt in front of Harry, and proceeded to introduce themselves to a very perplexed ravenette.

"I am Thanatos, sister of Hypnos and a member of the Vampire Council."

"I am Hypnos, twin sister of Thanatos."

Harry gave a nervous jerk of his head in acknowledgment.

"My name is Aria," spoke up the female with wavy brown hair.

"I am Abel, this is my brother Cain."

"I am Daemicus."

"And my name is Trinitus, leader of the Vampire Council."

Blaise nudged Harry in the ribs and the ravenette bowed. "It is nice to meet you all," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"As the last of the Blood Singer line, it is imperative we instill you into our society and the throne as quickly as possible," Aria said as they stood up from their kneeling positions.

Throwing his hands up in the air in protest of this sudden revelation Harry shocked the council as he took steps back and ended up hiding behind Blaise's form.

"I don't want to be introduced as the last vampire heir. I just want to live a normal life," Harry calmly explained as the Elders converged on him.

Trinitus shook his head. "That is not an option. We have gone far too long without a ruler to guide us."

"Elder Trinitus you have to understand where Harry is coming from. He's scared and afraid of what he's becoming and needs time to adjust to his new life. Throwing him into the light again and introducing him to our world will just upset him even further," argued Blaise as he felt Harry cling to him from behind.

"You have no say in this Zabini," Thanatos spat as she glared at him.

"Oi! Enough with disrespecting my mate! I don't know what your problem with him is but I won't stand for anyone treating him like this," Harry hissed as he glowered at the female vampire.

Hypnos smirked as her sister sputtered indignantly at the ravenette.

"He's a fiery one," noted Aria.

"I agree my dear Aria," Abel answered, his brother Cain merely chuckling in amusement.

The only one who was stunned by this was Blaise as he watched Harry intently, unwilling to believe that he was just defended in front of the whole council by Harry. He didn't know what to say. It was like the whole world could go against him, but as long as Harry was on his side, Blaise knew he could take on the whole world if it meant protecting the ravenette.

"We must host the ball and introduce Harry to potential mates," urged Thanatos to Trinitus.

Indigo eyes widened in shock.

"No! Harry is my mate! I cannot let him be taken by any other!" he shouted loudly.

All eyes in the room turned towards Blaise.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_I apologize for this short chapter but next one will be longer!_

_See you all then!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	7. Vampire Council II

**I know the vampire motif has been done over and over and is probably getting to be a bit redundant, but I figured I'd give it a shot and see how it turns out. I've always loved Harry Potter and have the whole collection, movies and books included XD but I couldn't help write a story of my own and see where that goes. Hopefully it will actually turn out a lot better than how I envisioned it. Do leave your thoughts for me so I can see where I am standing in this! **

**Summary: With the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry can finally live a normal life like he always wanted. However everything changes on his 18th birthday when he discovers he is the last of a rare clan of Vampires, and everything he has known is thrown upside down. Not only does he have to complete Hogwarts, but fight off advances from various vampires hoping to mate with him. How will he survive? **

**Pairing: Multi-pairing **

**Rating: T**

**Setting: Two years after Lord Voldemort's death. Harry is finishing his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Thoughts and constructive criticism as well! **

**Do enjoy the story.**

**Note: I know Harry's birthday is on the 31st of July, but for the sake of this story, let's just pretend Harry is 18 for now, you'll understand why I made him 18 instead of 17. **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Blood Singer**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Vampire Council II**

The sudden outburst from Blaise attracted the entire council's attention as they turned towards the indigo-eyed male. Harry took this chance to attach himself to Blaise's side, having deemed the vampires a bit on the creepy side. It was one thing being fawned over by an obsessive council, but it was another to have them decide to hold a ball in his honor so they could find him a suitable mate. Just when he was getting used to Blaise too! No. Harry had enough. He wasn't going to stand by and let others dictate what to do in his life anymore. It's time he decided what path he'll walk from here on out.

"I agree. I don't want to have a ball. I don't want to meet other vampires. I just want to adjust to this new life with Blaise by my side," the ravenette echoed softly, keeping his eyes fixated upon Trinitus.

"Harry you need to understand-" began Abel but he was cut off.

"No. _You _understand something, I'm not going to attend any ball nor am I going to find myself a mate! I've already marked Blaise as mine and that's _it_! I'm not having a harem of males or females bonded to me! The Blood Singer line only resonates with one other vampire their entire life and it's clear to me that Blaise is the one destined to be with me until we both die! So shut your mouths and let me decide what to do from now on!" barked Harry rather angrily.

Blaise could have kissed him right then and there.

But he'd save that for another more appropriate time.

"Enough!" Trinitus roared over the protest of the other Elders. He had to give Harry credit for standing up to them like that. No one within the vampire society ever dared stand up to the Elders, this was certainly a day he will never forget. Turning to Cain as he was the most wise and understanding of the seven, violet eyes bore into amber as the leader of the seven spoke again. "Cain what is your position on this?" he inquired.

"Brother-" Abel tried to speak but was cut off by his twin.

"It is Harry's life. We cannot dictate it anymore than the stars can. If he wishes not to have a ball then we should honor that request, he is after all, still young and only learning of his true heritage. I see no harm in putting off the initiation ceremony for a few more months," the younger twin answered melodiously.

Abel sighed.

As much as Thanatos wanted to object to this she kept her mouth shut, everyone on the council respected Cain for his outlooks and thoughts on situations. She wasn't going to argue with him, especially knowing Abel and Trinitus would side with him over her.

"Cain has spoken, and so we shall honor both his and Harry's request."

A wave of relief washed over the ravenette as he slumped against his mate's body.

"I sense your agitation," Blaise murmured as strong arms wrapped around Harry's middle.

"They irk me," muttered Harry in response.

While the two young vampires conversed quietly to one another Abel looked at his younger twin, who had gone back to reading the thick tome in his hand, and let out another sigh, simultaneously rubbing his forehead wearily. He loved his younger brother more than anything, but sometimes he wished Trinitus wouldn't rely on him so much for advice and what to do.

"I know what you're thinking brother," Cain said without looking up.

Abel growled.

Vampire twins had the ability to sense and communicate telepathically.

The same went for Thanatos and Hypnos.

"Then you should know why I am displeased with you at the moment," Abel glared pointedly at his brother.

Closing the tome and setting it aside, the younger twin gave his brother a hard look, "Look at him Abel. Harry is scared. This is all foreign to him. The last thing we need is for him to deny his true heritage and return to the Muggle world, where we will never be able to find him amidst all the humans and their interfering scents," he said calmly while resting a hand on his brother's own.

Knowing his brother had a point the older vampire sighed in defeat. "Now I know why we were both chosen to be on the vampire council. Mother and father would never have trusted me on my own without you by my side."

"You were always the hot-headed one," agreed Cain with a smile.

* * *

With everything regarding the ball and Harry's initiation in their society solved for the time being, Trinitus provided the two students with another portkey, one that transferred them back to the office of Dumbledore in Hogwarts. The ravenette was never eager to leave a place than he did that one council. He touched the portkey so fast Blaise had to scramble in order to touch it before Harry was teleported without him.

Dumbledore was awaiting their return when the two finally spiraled into view. Now that he had gotten better on his landings, the ravenette adjusted his angle at the right moment so he landed on his feet. He felt proud for not landing on his back or stomach like he usually did, and beamed at the Headmaster as he dusted his robes off from the journey. Blaise was right behind and the two went over to Dumbledore.

"I trust your visit was a rather pleasant one?" inquired the Headmaster with a slight grin.

"Harry put the vampire council in their place. I've never seen anyone stand up to them like that and live to walk away," Blaise remarked proudly, staring at his mate which caused Harry to blush slightly.

"Way to go my boy," Dumbledore gave a smile of his own that mirrored Blaise's.

Harry bypassed maroon and turned scarlet.

"It's nothing big," he said with flustered waves of his hand.

"Are you kidding me Harry? I've never seen anyone stand up to Thanatos like that, and she's the most volatile of the seven Elders. I just hope you haven't gotten on her bad side today by doing so," Blaise drew the younger male closer against his body.

"I'm the last heir to the throne. She wouldn't dare do anything to me even if she hated my guts," Harry answered with a slight grin, knowing what he said was right.

Dumbledore ushered the boys towards his office door. "It's supper time and you two better get down to the Great Hall before you miss it, then straight off to bed for the two of you."

"Good evening professor," they chimed together.

The moment the door close Dumbledore turned around and spoke into the emptiness of his room.

"I know you're there Thanatos, come on out and let's have a talk shall we?"

The silver-haired Elder of the vampire council emerged from the shadows, stopping a mere foot away from where Fawkes was sleeping with his head tucked under his wings.

"Glad to see you as well Albus," Thanatos said in a voice that sent shivers down the wizard's spine.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


End file.
